By His Side
by YoaraYami
Summary: In a world where magic is real, having soulmates does not seem all that impossible either; however, being destined to be with a young death eater? Oh, Kady wishes it weren't true at all. (Draco x OC; Soulmate AU)


_Soulmate AU, where whatever you write on your skin, be it a simple doodle or tattoo, will show up on your soulmate's skin_

* * *

Echoes of her footsteps fill the space, as Kady goes into the corner of one of the empty and long hallways of Hogwarts. Normally, Kady would be with her friends and have as much fun as she could; however, she has been very wary of anyone who approaches her these days and it has been bothering the others so she's been left alone for quite some time now. Well, that was fine with her. It just meant that there were less risks for anyone to find out about her little secret.

With a pale, worried face, she scratches her left arm a bit, knowing that there was something hidden in there that she would never have asked for, but she knew what it meant and how it came to be there.

* * *

It happened during one summer morning. Kady was sleeping soundly on her bed before she felt some tingling sensation on her left arm. Annoyed and curious, she pulled back her sleeve and looked at the fresh, new mark in place. Not knowing what the mark was, she rubbed her eyes, trying to comprehend what it was. With a sudden lurch off her bed, having fully awakened, her eyes widened in horror. The dark mark was there.

There was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she was trying to recall as much as she could of any incident where she had this placed on her but knew for sure she wouldn't have ever wanted and gotten it and the next thought did not help ease her tension at all. It must've been her soulmate. She cursed at her luck and her soulmate, definitely not wanting to meet him at all and so, here she is now, roaming the hallways alone, trying to hide the mark that could spell her doom. It wouldn't matter if people understood her and the whole soulmates' affair. They would still fear and hate her and her connection with a death eater and she wouldn't blame them at all, especially with how things are going nowadays, with attacks on some students and the fear of an incoming war.

With all these thoughts in mind, Kady continues to walk along the long and quiet hallway. However, as she went further in, she hears what sounds to be another person nearby. She couldn't see anyone so she figures the person must be in one of the rooms lined along the hall and she could hear their sniffles; she feels terrible. It must be some other person just like her, alone and worried. The person sounds like he/she came from near the opposite end of the hallway and so she starts to quietly approach the source; however, another person beats her to it. Kady's eyes widen a little as it registers to her that it was Harry Potter running to whoever that person was and she is shocked to hear shouting and what seemed like a fight going on in the nearby room.

Taking off into a small run, she stops just outside of the room to see that there was indeed a fight ongoing. Her mind races into panic mode as she sees Harry Potter and the infamous prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, battling it off. She knew that they both had bad blood between each other and heard they would argue and have some small fights here and there but this did not look little at all. This fight looks dangerous. Harry is obviously very furious and Draco looks so… defeated. She doesn't know what to do. Who would? It was a sudden fight and she had never really been prepared or trained in the art of battle.

Her feet only start to work when she sees Harry deal the finishing blow. With a gasp, she goes inside and sees the blood surrounding Draco and the face of realization, guilt, and horror Harry had. Kady doesn't talk, being too focused on trying to help the other as much as she could, and she hears the sounds of running as she is left alone with him. No matter, she has less problems trying to hide her left arm then. Speaking of her left arm, she pauses in great shock once again as she sees the dark mark on Draco's arm, which she had moved around. She couldn't register anything after that as Professor Snape came in to heal his wounds. He didn't say anything much but she did notice how he looked at both of their exposed dark marks.

* * *

Half a day passes by and Kady is still beside Draco, who is resting on his bed in the school's clinic. She didn't know him very well and he probably never bothered knowing her either so it is kind of nerve-wracking, waiting for him to wake up, and yet she also feels the need to stay by his side; whether it was out of concern or because of her recent discovery. With that, she also thinks of herself as foolish. He may or may not be her soulmate but it is an assured fact that he is a death eater, potentially a very dangerous one. Professor Snape's meaningful glare that he had given to her earlier solidified this fact and she decided to keep quiet. For now at least.

A few more minutes pass before Draco stirs in his sleep and slowly begins to wake up. She doesn't say anything as he looks to his side and stares at her for a while. There is an awkward silence and she doesn't know what to do, until Draco breaks it.

"You saw it," he says with a soft voice that she wouldn't have anticipated from a usually condescending guy.

She sees, hidden in his eyes, how he looks so defeated and tired. Even while asleep, he was tense and seemed unable to relax, which was one of the reasons she stayed. While he may be a death eater, he is still a teenager like her and seemed to be going through a lot by himself. She figured he had been the one crying in the seemingly uneventful hallway just a couple of hours ago.

She nods in response to his words, not knowing what to say but he did.

"And I saw yours too."

He must have seen it somehow during that whole mess, she thinks. Kady nods again, neither of them unable to deny the dark truth hidden in both their sleeves. With another minute of silence, Draco speaks again, in an even softer voice.

"...I didn't mean for this to happen."

Looking into his eyes once more, she sees a hidden mixture of shame, regret, and again, defeat. With this, she knows it was the best he could do as an apology for her situation and with that look of his, she goes back to all the thoughts she had before.

She still blames her luck and soulmate for being a death eater and yet, she doesn't blame and despise the lonely guy behind the mark. He is her soulmate and whatever happens from now on or whoever he is, she will stay by his side.


End file.
